


Click

by StarRose



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, inspired by a photo of a naked man on tumblr, link included in notes, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly two years of being boyfriends, Athelstan is ready to give himself to Ragnar, but Ragnar has a slightly different plan first. A plan involving a camera.</p><p>Modern!Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo on tumblr: http://starrose17.tumblr.com/post/51671626650

Ragnar couldn't help the peculiar simultaneous feelings of arousal, guilt and humour at the way Athelstan looked at him. It had taken so many many _many_ months....okay almost two years....of them being "boyfriends" for Athelstan to _finally_ give in to Ragnar and decide that perhaps almost two years was long enough for his vow of _"no sex before giving his boyfriend the biggest case of blue balls ever all because of some religious guilt or vow or whatever it's a good thing you're smart and cute and everything I want and worth the wait and oh the **GODS how I am going to get through this?!"**_ ....or at least that's how Ragnar saw it.

"Don't look so terrified Athelstan." Ragnar chuckled behind his camera, his virgin boyfriend lying on his stomach on their bed, naked (YES! _At last_!!!!) and peering up at him from his folded arms.

"I-I am not...terrified." His face grew even redder, something that had been happening progressively since he'd become naked, and so buried his head back in his arms.

Ragnar had tried very, VERY hard not to act like an ecstatic 12 year old when Athelstan had said that morning that he was okay with having sex now. Well, less of said, more of walked up to him before leaving for his uni with a lowered head blushing furiously muttering something about "you know it's...I'm mean if...i-if you want...I can...I-I mean we can....you know....do...............................................it..............."

He had to say all that right then didn't he? Say it knowing Ragnar knew he couldn't see him again until later in the afternoon. Say it knowing Ragnar had fuck all of a chance of concentrating at work now, thinking of nothing but that pale beautiful skin, the sweat that would be running down those un-touched thighs, the un-heard groans from those kiss-swollen lips, his own fingers getting tangled in those luscious dark curls as he _pounded relentlessly_ into that gorgeous body he'd been lusting after for so damn long.

Ragnar had to make a quick trip to the bathroom by that point, and not to use it for any of the usual reasons one needs a bathroom.

It had only been 9.15 in the morning.

Ragnar smirked and put his camera to one side, crawling over the bed to his lover who now seemed to have glued his head to his arms. He placed one large hand on top of those curls and gently fingered through them, putting his face level with Athelstan's.

"The camera's not going to steal your soul you know."

He received a glare for that, but at least Athelstan had raised his head now. He took quick advantage a placed a small chaste kiss against his lips, lingering for a moment so he could swallow the groan that muffled it's way up through Athelstan's throat.

"I thought you said you were okay with me doing this first?" Ragnar asked softly.

Athelstan blushed yet again, his face just now permanent shades of varying red. "I-I am. It's just...." he tried to hide his head again but Ragnar held his gaze, secretly knowing full well that Athelstan could never resist his eyes when they were this close. Oceans of blue, as he'd once called them, to much adoring sniggering from Ragnar. "It's just.....no one... _no one_ has even seen me this...naked...and though you've waited for me for so long you now want to take photographs of me? _First?_ "

The small grin that spread over Ragnar's lips was really very predatory, and he placed a kiss this time to Athelstan's forehead before kneeling up on the bed beside him. Those oceans of blue now raked down the vision before him, dark messy curls, down over smooth shoulder blades, the little dip at the base of the spine and then those damn adorable dimples just above those perfectly round buttocks that had taken all of Ragnar's willpower not to bite down upon the moment Athelstan had undressed.

Everyone had called their relationship a weird one. Weird being the politest and less crude of terms, because oh there was lust here, alot of lust, but there was so much love too, a love that far out weighed his sexual frustration. The second Athelstan had walked into his life Ragnar knew immediately he was the one. So what if he was a devote Christian, totally opposite to the Norse Gods Ragnar held close? So what if he had some vow of not having sex for some time into a relationship? Ragnar knew he would be worth every second of waiting, he _just knew._

So they had done all the usual things one did when dating, going out to dinner, watching films curled up on the sofa, Athelstan loved the theatre so they were often seeing plays, but bars were less frequent. Not because neither of them drank, but because Ragnar didn't trust himself not to get plastered and then plaster himself against an un-willing Athelstan.

They kissed though, oh boy did they kiss, and if the way Athelstan kissed was any indication of how he was in bed then Ragnar would wait until Ragnarok itself to let him into that bed with him. Athelstan was shy, always shy to start, but as their relationship grew longer he'd attentively be the one to initiate a kiss.

Athelstan kissed like Ragnar would shatter under his touch. Ragnar would laugh, if it wasn't so dear and _hot_. Those lips would barely feather over his own, nervous, as though they weren't sure if Ragnar still wanted them there after still being denied the release Athelstan knew Ragnar got from his own hand. But when Ragnar responded eagerly every time, Athelstan would slid his tongue past those un-sure lips and delve into that mouth as though it were a need for life.

Athelstan was a saintly angel, but that mouth belonged to the devil, and many a night Ragnar had awoken to sweat and sticky sheets where his mind had been giving him oh so helpful visual aids on what that mouth could be doing to other parts of his body.

Ragnar's predatory grin faded into a warm smile as he reached out and trailed two fingers slowly down from the base of Athelstan's neck, across that un-touched back following the curve of his spine. His fingers left tingling trails on Athelstan's warm skin, the younger man absently leaning back into the touch, Ragnar's eyes flickering between that skin and Athelstan's face watching as he let out a small halted groan, half turned on half mortified, as those fingers trailed gently over the crevasse of his buttocks and he buried his head in his arms once again.

Ragnar leant down and nuzzled the hair by his ear, "I love you Athelstan." he whispered, "And I won't lie that I want to make love to you more than anything, but I want to capture you just as you are now too." Athelstan raised his head just a little bit, his eyes peering up from under his bangs as Ragnar kissed the hair falling over his ear, "So I can always remember what it is that I've waited for." He turned his head a little more, looking up into those piecing blue eyes again, Ragnar trailing his lips across Athelstan's cheek, " So I can always remember what you looked like....." Ragnar held his gaze for a moment, Athelstan's pupils a little dilated and breathing slow, unable to look away, before suddenly that trademark smirk returned to Ragnar's lips, "....before I ravished you senseless."

Had he not been so embarrassed about being naked for the first time Athelstan would have reached behind him and grabbed a pillow, then either thrown it at Ragnar or possibly more likely suffocated him with it.

At least that's what he'd hoped his dignity would think, as it happens Athelstan let out an extremely undignified snort of laughter letting his head drop back down to his arms in exasperation. Ragnar grinned down at him, knowing no harm was done, before happily scuttling back over to his camera.

Truthfully, it had taken Athelstan so long to actually get undressed Ragnar really did want to savour the first moment of seeing this beautiful man bare for the world to see. Well, for Ragnar to see, no one else was seeing this hell no, no one what no one ever was what were people thinking?!

When Ragnar had come home (raced home, sped home, drove-through-several-traffic-lights-and-possibly-got-a-speeding-fine home) and had burst through the front door, taking a quick scan of the downstairs to find it Athelstan-less, only to bound into their bedroom and find him sitting on the bed, fully clothed, looking like he was about to be sent off to be sacrificed, well....it had kind of deflated the horny aura Ragnar been trying and failing to hide all day.

They'd talked, for several hours, and slowly but surely Athelstan let his guard down. Ragnar knew it was Athelstan's own way of getting over his own insecurity, which as ridiculous as Ragnar found that as he loved him more than everything this world could give him, understood that it was his first time and needed reassurance. He needed Ragnar to push past his final barrier, needed him to kiss him and relax him and to start un-buttoning that first button on his shirt.

Ragnar had stripped first, removing his own clothes like they were made of lava, to give Athelstan the upper hand and to not feel like he was the only one doing this. It's not like this was the first time Athelstan had seen him naked, Ragnar had a habit of never bringing clothes into the shower with him so ended up walking around their house naked until he could be bothered to find some.

He loved how Athelstan always freaked out over this. Embarrassing him was his most favourite hobby.

This would be however, the first time he'd seen Athelstan naked. Athelstan was always so so careful to never show anything he didn't have to. _Ever_. Ragnar had only even seen his bare chest once, on their second summer together a few months back where it had gotten too hot even for Athelstan and his army of (very wonderfully tight) t-shirts. The shirt had come off, though he'd done it when Ragnar wasn't around and when Ragnar had come out into the garden after coming home to find a shirtless sweat-glistened Athelstan mowing the lawn....well, needless to say he went quickly back inside and up to their bedroom before he'd do something he'd regret.

And instead took it out on that bottle of lube that had so far only seen the palm of his hand.

So when Ragnar finally had Athelstan standing naked before him, blushing furiously in the late evening sunlight through the window, barely able to look at Ragnar at all, Ragnar knew this was a moment he did not want to ever forget.

"Okay, now just bend your knees, raise your legs up, that's it, put your feet together."

He wasn't a professional photographer at all, but he wanted to get the best shots he could before he flipped that boy over and kissed and licked and sucked on every piece of creamy skin he could find.

Athelstan peered up at him yet again, the laughter faded though it had helped a little.

“Ragnar I…I’m not…sure about this.” He wasn't scared, not really, he wasn't even really uncomfortable with this idea of Ragnar taking photos of him, it was just...well....to be honest.......

He didn't know how much longer he could stand not having Ragnar fucking him down on the bed, against the wall, in the shower, across the kitchen counter, who in heaven cared where he just wanted him inside him and moving and making his body shiver with a pleasure that he'd never felt yet had imagined so many times with Ragnar. To have those hands wrapped around his cock pumping it as Ragnar pumped into him making him see stars and screaming until his voice was hoarse and _oh Lord in heaven **what am I thinking aloud to you?!?!**_

The wide eyed terrified look accompanied by yet more blushing brought on by own his sinful thoughts seemed to be a look Ragnar liked, “Shh, just stay where you are, just like that….”

_Click._

If Ragnar had wanted any more than just one photograph, then tough, because a second later he found his arms full of a naked Athelstan pushing him down onto the bed, that devils mouth re-attached to the one it loved, and any more thoughts of photographs had most definitely flown out the window.

Along with all meaningful intelligent thoughts.

And a condom wrapper.


End file.
